Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a full or hybrid form Demon at will. "Hito" (人) is Japanese for "human". It was eaten by Sylver Valdis. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is the ability to transform partially or fully into a "Demon", an evil and heinous monster from the depths of the Underworld. The user's attributes, either full or hybrid, all increase in accordance to the transformation taken. The user's strength becomes enough to match that of a giant, their speed allowing them to rival Rokushiki users, and their skin becomes tough as steel, almost impenetrable by normal means, in addition to all their senses becoming more keen than prior. The user also gains wings in their full Demon form, granting them flight using their bat-like wings. Uniquely, the user also gains the ability to control "Hellfire" (業火, Gouka), blue flames of the Underworld that can only burn "sinners". Said sins, however, are dependent on the user's views of what a "sin" is, thus the blue flames will only burn people who the user knows have commited what they view as sin, something that they truthfully believe needs punishment, that they cannot lie about if they tried. If the flames do not burn, they can be used to bludgeon people, as if they possess a physical form, allowing them to take shapes for offensive versatility, and even defensive. In addition, the flames do not emit heat, doing so only when burning "sinners", and its intensity depends on how severe the "sins" are. They can be seemingly generated for as long as the user possesses the neccesary stamina to make it possible, requiring some degree of willpower to utilize, without accidentally burning themselves. Alongside the element of "Hellfire", the user also has a certain degree of control over the "Chills of the Underworld" (黄泉の冷気, Yomi no Reiki), similarily to another Devil Fruit. He is capable of summoning ice cold winds from his being, which can be used to freeze over enemies and obstacles. These winds have less offensive usage, however, as they are only useful for freezing foes solid, which is still useful, but cannot always be relied on. It is apparantly possible to utilize these elements even in human form, but are severely weaker when not transformed. It seems that the user can only utilize one element at a time, and is incapable of mixing them together, forcing them to choose one single element at a time. In addition, it is shown that the likes of Busoshoku Haki can help someone better resist the cold winds and blue flames, stopping them from being instantly frozen solid, and lessen the pain of the burns. Since they use their "will" and "spirit" to block it out. In addition, the blue flames can be easily extinguished using water, due to still being a product of a Devil Fruit, though the user can freeze water solid using the cold winds. Usage Trivia *The abilities of the Devil Fruit are partially that of what a stereotypical Demon is capable of, and a small mix of what was hinted in the One Piece world that the Underworld possesses, via Brook himself. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mythical Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits